It All Started In A Dream
by Goosheikka
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto lives in a world where people only wanted to hurt him. One day, he dreamt of a boy, a boy he didn’t know but was so familiar to him, a boy not of this world. Together inside this dream, they fulfilled each other’s pain and longing. SasuNaru
1. I'm here to say goodbye

**PLEASE READ ALL THE AUTHOR NOTES OF THIS FANFIC. ASIDE FROM MY COMMENTS, THERE ARE OTHER IMPORTANT BITS AND TOPICS ABOUT THE STORY THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE READING… SO PLEASE.**

**Yay! This is a new story in creation by a new author…! Anyway, I noticed that there weren't many slash story here any longer, ne? Why is that? Is it not so popular anymore? Why is that? You see, I'm a very BIG fan of SasuNaruSasu… They're so kawaii together, I can't resist 'em. So, when I was scrolling through the new entries here in fanfiction, I see mostly SasuSaku and NaruHina. Not that I have anything against them or anything, but I dunno. Maybe it's just me and my weird taste for NaruSasu. Please don't hate me if I do love these guys too much! And I do hope there are still people out there who share my likes, so they can review and all. **

**It's so good to be alive!**

**Anyway, here's the complete summary of mi story… Hope'cha like it!**

**This PROLOGUE part one would be a bit vague and weird. I think you wouldn't be able to grasp what it is saying. There would be no explanations about new terms, nothing. So if something is unclear or strange to you, it's all part of the plot. It would be later explained in the other chappies so please be patient, ne? And I know it's a bit strange to have two prologues, I know. But it's like that because I was hoping for an effect. I hope it was EFFECTive, though. Heh heh… **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own any Naruto characters. But I own this story though.**

**Uzumaki Naruto lives in a world where people only wanted to hurt him. One day, he dreamt of a boy, a boy he didn't know but was so familiar to him, a boy not of this world. Together inside this dream, they fulfilled each other's pain and longing. This is a story of two very different people who defied everything—even death, and proved that love does really conquer all. SASUNARU!**

**

* * *

P R O L O G U E part one**

**I'm here to say goodbye.**

"_Are you here now, Naruto?"_

_I was standing on a vast prairie filled with yellow chrysanthemums swaying with the wind. I knew this place—remembered it so clearly it's as if it just happened yesterday. This place was my most treasured place, the one I've gone to at that time when all was so obscure for me, when nothing seems right—when everything was against me. _

_This was the place that cured my pain… the place where we first met. _

_I first saw him sitting at this very spot, his head tucked low between his knees. He was rocking himself back and forth as if he was giving himself some comfort, as if he was trying to protect himself from something. Back then, I didn't care. All I cared about was how the person I trusted the most betrayed me—betrayed all of us. Back then, all I cared about was revenge._

_I remembered I approached that crouching figure cautiously. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was not of my world. He does not belong here, yet here he was. Though at any other time, I'd have felt curiosity towards this strange being—all I felt at the time was annoyance because my solitude was disturbed. _

_**Flashback**_

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked coldly. _

_A pair of big, cerulean eyes looked up at me suddenly and stared. I guess he was trying to register my appearance, since my clothing was so different from his. I knew there are other worlds different from mine; I knew that my world is not the only world that can be lived in._

_I guess he didn't. _

_He was looking at me with such incredulity, it was annoying. He examined my warrior clothes, and then quickly looked up to my face. I didn't know what he saw there, but whatever it was, it made him smile. _

"_Woah! This is incredible!" he said brightly, his face lighting up._

_Incredible? What's so incredible?_

"_I asked you what you are doing here. How the hell did you get here?" I asked harshly. Though I've already accepted he was from another world, how could someone like that reach Symphonia? From what I know, only Ometheans like me could be able to exist in this place._

"_I should be the one asking you that, teme!" He answered hotly as he slowly stood up and faced me, "Why are you invading my privacy!"_

_I was taken aback by the amount of feeling in his voice. I've never met anyone this passionate before! His privacy, he says? That's a laugh. _

_He was smaller than me; his forehead only reached my eyes. I looked at him and I was filled with amusement—despite everything—as I saw the fight in his eyes. There was something different about this guy in front of me. I don't know if he just didn't notice something is not right or he's simply stupid not to realize it. And it was interesting how he rose up to my rudeness like that. All my annoyance and anger evaporated as I stared back at his large blue eyes, and to my surprise, were quickly replaced by mirth. _

"_I asked you first… dobe."_

_He bristled and I chuckled._

"_What did you call me!" He pointed a finger at me, "Take that back, or else!"_

"_Or else, what dobe?"_

"_Bastard!"_

_The blonde guy attempted to strike me with his fist, but he was way too slow for me so I ducked easily and went behind him. _

"_Tsk. Tsk. Too slow, dobe," I taunted, "That's not good enough."_

"_I'll catch you soon enough, bastard. I know I will!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

_After that encounter, (I didn't know how) we slowly found our way towards a strange friendship. He was always here, and I stopped asking how he could reach such a place. There were no questions in our relationship. No questions about each other's favorites, backgrounds, worlds… Both of us were content to be in each other's company. Both of us wanted to be ourselves without being judged. The only substantial thing I know about him is that he's name is Uzumaki Naruto. _

_And that was enough for me—for both of us._

_Slowly, I came to know him… the real Naruto, the Naruto inside. When I look at his eyes, they show the depth of his dignity and courage. He is the bravest person I've ever known. He's the only person who is truly true to himself, without pretense—without pride. He knows who he is and will not let anybody else put him down. He has an undying spirit that could make anyone forget their problems. He was a little irritating at times, when he talks and talks and… talks. But still, that also makes him so adorable. Yes, adorable. _

_The only problem with him is that he doesn't know how to express his hurt. Yes, he's happy all the time—laughing and talking and playing. But whenever I say something hurtful (that I didn't intend), he would only smile softly and avert his eyes._

_He was the only one who could make me laugh. I've never known Symphonia could be this comforting and heavenly. Whenever I see him, I forget all the hurt I'm going through. I forget everything, except his eyes—his smile. All I wanted was to laugh with him, share my pain with him and share his. After all I've gone through, after all that I knew—never have I felt the sense of security I feel whenever I'm with him. He accepted me as no one had before. He was everything I needed, and will ever need. I've never felt this way towards someone before, and I doubt I will feel this way towards anybody else. _

_From then on I knew that falling in love with him was inevitable._

_No, he doesn't know. Brave as I may be and although I sense he returned my feelings, I am scared of his refusal and disgust. Somehow, I knew we would have the same society norms—that relationships like that are not accepted—it was totally alien._

_So, I remained silent. And despite all the go signals he's been giving me, so did he._

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Have you ever been in love?" Naruto asked quietly, his blue eyes looked far ahead._

_We were sitting comfortably at each other's side on the roof of a high temple, waiting for the sun to set, when he asked me this. I looked at him and after a while, also looked over the horizon._

"_Yes," I answered just as quietly. I could feel his eyes boring on me, could feel the intensity—but I ignored them._

"_What does it feel like?"_

_I closed my eyes, savoring the soft breeze that swift past my face. I thought of him beside me, thought of his childlike profile—his big blue eyes, his soft marked cheeks, his lips… I smiled. _

"_Why are you asking such questions, Naruto?" I asked._

_I could feel the grin on his voice, "Nothing in particular. Do I need a reason for asking?"_

_I looked at him and grinned back, "Dobe."_

"_Nani!" _

_I chuckled._

"_Think you're so great, huh!" He answered with a cute pout that it took all my will not to kiss him, "I was asking properly, bastard. The least you could do is give me proper answers."_

"_What were you asking them for, anyway?" I asked mockingly._

"_Nothing," he fired up, "Never mind."_

"_Oh, come on," I said playfully, "Don't be a prick. I was just teasing you."_

"_Hmph!" was his only reply. He closed his eyes primly and held his head high._

_I grinned mischievously. Slowly, I advanced towards him and without warning; I pushed him under me, so that I was on top of him with my arms supporting me._

_His eyes widened in surprise and shock. But eventually, it turned into mirth._

"_What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?" He said, laughing. _

_I winked mysteriously at him and he realized what I was going to do. His eyes widened and his smile vanished._

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Wouldn't I?" I said laughingly, and then—I began to tickle him._

_He struggled underneath me, but I was too strong for him. After a second, he began laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard with shouts of "stop!" that I began laughing as well. _

"_Sasuke!" He cried helplessly, tears forming on his eyelids. I decided it was time to stop torturing him, so I made a move to get off him but—_

_Delicate arms wounded slowly around my neck, holding me fast. I looked with surprise into his eyes, his closed eyes. There was a look of peace that crossed his features that I didn't dare destroy. So, I stayed where I was, still and motionless… afraid of giving myself away. _

"_Naruto?"_

"_Ssshhh…" he whispered, "Just stay there. Don't ruin the moment."_

_It was too good to be true so I didn't. Instead, I closed my eyes and softly wrapped my arms around the person who was most precious to me. He drew a sharp breath and tightened his hold. _

_I could feel the feeling in my veins—the inexplicable feeling that makes me happy and in pain at the same time. I could feel the warmth of the body I so love very much. I wish…_

_I wish this could go on forever._

_All I wanted was revenge—to seek the person who destroyed my life. All I wanted was my loneliness, my anger, my darkness… My dreams contain images of bodies strewn everywhere, bodies who were once my family. They left a void in me, and I knew that later on, it will consume me… Just as it had consumed him. I wanted to kill and feel his blood on mine. I wanted a life with emptiness._

_But Naruto came and he changed all that._

_He became my sun, the only light I could follow through whenever it grows dark. Oh yes, I began to feel afraid of the darkness—that was once my friend—when I began to feel afraid of losing him. He was the shoulder I could lean on, the friend I could talk to. He knew everything about me and expects nothing of me. He made me see that I was not alone, that I was still loved… that someone still cares. He made me forget who I am, what I live for, why I'm here. _

_The only thing I know is that—when I'm with him, life is so much worth living. _

_I wanted to tell him everything that I feel, what's inside of me. But I'm scared. I'm scared of his rejection; I don't think I can bear it. I'm scared that we'll lose what we have. I'm scared that darkness will once again consume me. Yes, I feel like he might return the same feelings, but I'm not sure. _

_No, I can't risk that. I'd rather have his friendship than his disgust. I'll stay his friend, talk to him, laugh with him. That's all there'll ever be. _

_I can't ask for more. I **shouldn't** ask for more. _

_With that thought, I slowly sat up, bringing him up with me. I saw his expectant face, but looked away—though not before I saw his eyes droop in disappointment. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_I looked around and smiled sadly. I wish I had taken that chance to tell him I love him so much. I wish I had been brave enough—because now…_

_It's too late. _

"_Sasuke!"_

_I quickly turned around and my heart uplifted. It was him! He was running towards me, his blonde hair swaying with the breeze—like the yellow chrysanthemums around me. His smile took my breath away like it always did. I smiled happily as he bounced next to me._

"_Hi, Sasuke! You're early today!" He said cheerily._

_Yeah, I am, I thought, but said nothing._

"_And you're silent," he observed curiously, "What's wrong, Sasuke?"_

"_Nothing," I said as I smiled at him softly, "I'm just glad you're here."_

_He looked at me uncertainly, as if trying to read my expression. I grinned mischievously, trying to hide the thundering of my heart against my ribs. _

_But I guess, he knew me too well—much too well._

"_Sasuke?" He asked alarmed, "Something's wrong. You look pale."_

_I laughed, "I always look pale."_

_But he didn't grin at my joke, nor did his expression change. He was looking at me as if I was hiding something from him—which I realized alarmed him so much since I never kept anything from him._

"_It's nothing," I lied, "You're making a fuss out of nothing."_

"_No, I'm not," Naruto retorted sourly, "You're keeping something from me. Why aren't you telling me? What is it, Sasuke? I've never seen your eyes look so agitated before, and—", he put his soft hand on my chest and felt the hard thump there, "I've never felt your heart so thunderous before."_

"_Can I ask a favor, Naruto?" I asked, "Will you let me hold you for awhile?"_

_His eyes widened a fraction, but he masked his surprised expression quickly. He averted his eyes and removed his hand away from my chest._

"_What is it with you?" He said, his voice trembling, "You're scaring me. It's almost as if—as if…"_

_I sighed, "Will you let me, Naruto?"_

_He stepped closer and looked me in the eyes, "Promise me you'll tell me what's wrong."_

_With those words, I roughly took him in my arms and held him tightly, crushingly. _

"_Sasuke."_

_I held him there, in my arms. I closed my eyes and inhaled his unique scent. I could feel his blonde hair tickling my ears and his breathe on my neck. I knew I was crushing him, but—I chose not to care this time. Not now._

_Slowly though, his arms wounded around my neck like they used to and held me as tightly. _

"_You're scaring me," he repeated what he said a while ago. _

"_No, I'm the one who's scared," I said roughly, "I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of not being able to see you again. I'm scared of a world where I know I can't be with you anymore!"_

_My arms went more tightly around him, the realization of what happened finally hitting me. I think it hit Naruto as well._

"_What are you trying to say, Sasuke?" He said, panic in his voice, "Seriously, what is wrong with YOU?"_

_He tried to get away from me, but I wouldn't let him. Instead, I just opened my eyes and stared across the beautiful chrysanthemums surrounding us and smiled sadly. How I wish I could stay forever. But I now knew I can't. All I'll ever have with me are the memories I had with Naruto whenever I'm here. They would stay with me forever—even if I die. _

"_Sasuke! You promised to tell me!" Naruto shouted angrily. _

"_I will, Naruto. I promised I will, didn't I?"_

_I arrived here knowing full well what happened. And before he came, I was content reminiscing of the times we were together and I was content to think it would be okay to leave him. But when he arrived, I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't part with him. I couldn't live without him._

_Kami-sama, I love him with all my life! How could I even think of being without him?_

_But I would eventually. I know. Even if I wouldn't be able to tell him how much I love him, even if I would keep all these feelings to myself till my dying day— even if all I feel is regret that I wasn't courageous enough to confess my true emotions for the only man I will ever love, I'd have to accept it. _

_Because it's my entire fault. _

_So, slowly, I let go of him—my heart and my soul hurting so much. I looked into the worried blue eyes and felt the hatred come._

_Hatred to myself. Hatred because I wasn't strong enough to defend our world. Hatred because I wasn't strong enough to defend HIM._

"_Tell me what's wrong or I'm going to hit you," Naruto threatened, his hands flying to my collar. _

"_Naruto, I—" I clenched my fists tightly and closed my eyes, "I'm here to say goodbye."_

_

* * *

_  
**Yes, I finished it!**

**Do you understand the prologue? I hope you didn't since that was what I was aiming for, a little mystery… Heh heh. Please tell me if I've achieved that! Please review. I implore you. D**

**Anyway, the part two would come soon. **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for all readers. Hope you enjoyed reading! Take care!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. I love you so much, Sasuke

**PLEASE READ ALL THE AUTHOR NOTES OF THIS FANFIC. ASIDE FROM MY COMMENTS, THERE ARE OTHER IMPORTANT BITS AND TOPICS ABOUT THE STORY THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE READING… SO PLEASE.**

**Here I am again! Actually, I made this PROLOGUE part two right after I made PROLOGUE part one. So this was made before I even publish the story. I really don't know what is so relevant about that to make me tell you, but—**

**Anyway, this PROLOGUE part two might still be a bit obscure for all of you. If you don't understand, that would be completely normal since I constructed it to be just that. You may have a little idea of what might have happened, but it's up to you and your experience in these kinds of stories, I guess. **

**Thank you so much for putting up with my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own any Naruto characters. But I own this story though.**

**Uzumaki Naruto lives in a world where people only wanted to hurt him. One day, he dreamt of a boy, a boy he didn't know but was so familiar to him, a boy not of this world. Together inside this dream, they fulfilled each other's pain and longing. This is a story of two very different people who defied everything—even death, and proved that love does really conquer all. SASUNARU!**

**

* * *

**

**P R O L O G U E part two**

**I love you so damn much. **

It was dark—and bloody.

It was a battlefield.

There were only two figures that were left standing. They were positioned for an attack, ready to prove who really was the stronger one—the murderer or the avenger.

They were looking at each other's eyes. Red eyes. Identical. But not quite. One pair was filled with hatred and anger whiles the other one…

Sadness.

They were waiting for each other to make the first move. But one of them knew that the other would not last long in waiting, for he had already waited for eleven years.

He was quite surprised though, that his opponent had waited this long. He had left so many clues to his whereabouts, wanting for the other to find him. But his opponent deliberately ignored those traces. At first, he did not know why. And then, he heard that he was changing. He heard that he was beginning to melt his ice.

He couldn't allow that. He wouldn't.

So, he arranged this war. He could kill all his friends, his comrades. He could shatter once again the illusion his enemy made yet again. He could make him be sorry for forgetting his duty as an avenger.

And now, he could see in the other's eyes what he had wanted to see—eternal hatred and void. He had succeeded. His opponent was now going to kill him. It was his last wish—a wish that can only be granted by the person in front of him.

It was just a pity he had to make his life so miserable. He had always wanted him to be happy. He wanted to apologize for destroying his life twice, but that would totally ruin the other's conviction. He knew he had to die by _his_ hands. There was no other way.

And at last, his awaited moment had come. He can see in his eyes that he will kill him without hesitation. He was thankful, of course. He knew that the man in front of him has grown strong—strong enough to kill him.

That was his last gift… His only redemption for obliterating the happiness of the only person he had cared for.

"Itachi," his enemy growled quietly, "You're going to die."

* * *

He was trembling with uncontrollable anger 

He looked around and saw all the bodies of the friends he once had. His hand clenched more tightly and looked straight into the eyes of the man who murdered them. That man had once again destroyed everything.

And now, he is going to pay.

He surged with unbelievable speed towards the other, his mind concentrating on putting chakra on his hands. He was going to use it to him, the technique Kakashi taught him. The chidori was now complete; he could feel the circle of power inside his palms.

"ITACHI!"

He thought he was going to evade, to even try to get out of the chidori's way. But he just stood there, his eyes closed, waiting—anticipating it. And then, it was too late. He tried to retract the chidori and stop it from hitting Itachi on the chest. His eyes widened as he was overcome by mixed feelings of confusion and horror when he saw the expression on the other's eyes. They were filled with regret and… Love.

At the two seconds before the chidori hit Itachi's chest, he understood everything. And he sobbed.

It was over.

Itachi's body flew towards a big rock and hit it hard, blood spurting out of his mouth and chest. He slowly slumped and looked at the other, who was standing a few feet away with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes had returned into its original color. It was obsidian again, and there were no traces of hate or anger. There were only tears.

"Sasuke…" He called again.

This time, he looked at Itachi blankly, as if seeing him for the first time. And then, he looked around him and saw the bodies of the people who were very important to him. He saw Kakashi's body strewn away, bloody and almost unrecognizable. His gaze went back to the man who had killed all of them, the man who had done everything to make his life unbearable.

And what he saw was a man who cared for him deeply, the man he had admired so much.

Slowly, he walked towards the man. He wanted to ask him why everything turned out like this. He wanted to know why his tears were falling—why he was feeling so empty—why he didn't feel any triumph at having to kill him.

"Don't you ever get near him again, or I'll kill you!" A sobbing female voice shouted.

"Kira…" Itachi whispered, though he knew she wouldn't hear him, "Don't interfere."

Sasuke turned around and saw her, one hand clutching a kunai dripping with green liquid.

_Sin's blood…_

"Leave him alone, you bastard," Kira screamed, "Get away from Itachi!"

But Sasuke wasn't hearing her. And Itachi knew that. He tried to summon up enough strength to make Kira understand, to stop Kira from hurting Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and, ignoring Kira's threats, walked towards Itachi. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted to know why. He wanted a reason to go on living. His life as an avenger was now gone. He wanted to ask Itachi what he would do next.

"No, Kira! SASUKE!" Itachi shouted and tried to stand up but he knew, with his life slipping away, he wouldn't be able to save Sasuke.

WHACK!

Sasuke's eyes widened as he staggered forward against the impact of the poison-filled kunai against his back. He looked at Itachi's shocked expression and fell forward, feeling at once the effect of the deadly poison.

He saw Kira swooped towards Itachi and quickly tried to heal the wound in his chest. But it wouldn't work now. The damage had been too bad. Sasuke saw Itachi say something to the girl and she suddenly smiled serenely. He saw Itachi's eyes close and his breath leave him. Kira looked at Sasuke.

"You killed him," she said quietly, "Though it was his wish, I would never forgive you. You deserve to die like that, alone and empty. Goodbye, Sasuke."

Then she took one of the kunais beside her and stabbed her chest with it.

Sasuke was left alone. He began to feel his legs and arms grow numb. It was at this time he knew, death was near. Only a miracle could stop it. He looked sadly at the bloody scene around him and wished for nothing else than to be beside a blonde, blue-eyed boy.

_Naruto._

He smiled sadly. He wished he could at least say goodbye to that one person who remained right in his life. He wished he could hold him one last time.

_Please grant me my last wish, _he silently prayed. After a while, he closed his eyes.

* * *

A blinding flash of light appeared in front of a man lying on his front with a kunai stabbed on his back. A person was inside the light, a person who was kneeling in front of the body. 

It wrapped its arms around the man and kissed it softly, lingeringly.

"This might be the last time I will ever see you," it whispered, "You were the best thing that ever happened in my life. You're not going to die. I won't let you, even if it means I will be alone again. Just promise me one thing, will you? Promise me you won't forget me. Because I will never forget you, Sasuke. I love you so damn much."

The light disappeared.

And Sasuke's eyes began to open.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

**Was it a little hard to understand? **

**I told you, it was made that way. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of my story. Was it horrible? What changes do I have to make? Does this story even deserve to be published?**

**Please tell me what you think! I could never make the next chapter without any encouragements, couldn't I? **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for all readers. Hope you enjoyed reading! Take care!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
